I Am Isis
by Pandora'sLegacy
Summary: Isis is the daughter of Artemis and Poseidon, making her a powerful being. When she was born, she was considered a threat and hidden away in the human world. Now, in danger, her adoptive father lets her out to roam the world, forever running from danger. Arriving in Scotland, she meets a new foe; two half-bloods. Three-shot.
1. Chapter 1: New Life

**Chapter 1: Escape Plan**

The snow crunched under my paws as I ran, going "thump, thump, thump" through the forest. My spotted fur was covered in snow, after rolling around in the twinkling sheet to cover the places of black and gray. The trees were tall and majestic, limbs outstretched towards the sky, a sunset, making my shadow cast long on my right side. I needed to find a place to phase, I thought, and spotted a tall bronze-colored spruce tree to the west with an opening underneath, a perfect place. I trotted over to it, but heard soft murmurs, and realized yet again, I'd have to phase, fast.

I trotted over to an oak, far enough away for me to catch a glimpse with my yellow eyes. I quickly phased back into a human, my golden colored, tattered dress covered in dead leaves, was hanging just inches below my knees when I crouched. My amber, sun-kissed curly hair was gently brushing my waist and was so messy, I couldn't see. I brushed my hand on an area of dead grass below me and watched a peach-colored rose sprout from the ground. I picked it, pulled it back into my hair, and waved my hand, making the flower wilt so you couldn't see it anymore. I sniffed the air and scowled. These are my woods, I thought, why would humans be here when it's so hidden? I needed to distract them, so I grabbed a shiny stone, threw it into a nearly frozen river by the oak, and waited to hear it reach the bottom. Kerplunk! I reached for my bow that was slung over my shoulder, grabbed a spiked arrow, and blew on it, watching the flames grow on the tip. I was about to release, when suddenly, the people came out.

There was a man and a woman, armed with all sorts of knives and weapons, looking fierce and out of place in the sea of white, black, gold, and gray. The sun was down low now, and the forest turned black, my advantage. "You told me there was no one here, Aggis," said the woman. She looked about sixteen, my age. She had the prettiest golden blonde hair with icy blue eyes and she spoke in a Scottish accent, reminding me once again, I was in Scotland. She smelled of cinnamon and bakery bread and was quite thin which reminded me of a fox, but she had a scowl on her face, revealing her anger.

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble, blondie, but our boss told us that we should be getting', goin', gone by now," the man scolded back. The man had curly dark red hair, along the lines of mine and was big and burly; he looked like he could snap a log in half, but yet wouldn't hurt a fly.

"Well," the girl said, "he also said that if we didn't come back with the girl born from the gods, he'd kill us! Which would you rather have, Aggis, getting yelled at but getting the girl, or getting killed?" I gasped, who were they talking about? They got into an argument and I realized it was my chance now to get rid of them.

I peered around, looking for a distraction, desperately begging for them to leave in my mind. I spotted a squirrel above me, wiggling his tail and twitching his nose. I climbed up with ease and ended up not getting any twigs in my hair, definitely not a first. I phased into a red squirrel, feeling mesmerized by the tingles in my muscles, the flexibility in my hips, and the sudden twitchiness where my tailbone was. Even though I have been nearly a dozen animals in the past seven hours, it gets me every time. I sighed and a squeaky voice came out, sounding like a bell. Since I am just like my dad, I can communicate with all animals, mainly horses; I just have to talk and it comes out the way that that animal would use to talk with. I scrambled over to the squirrel that was now in a hole, and squeaked, telling him to come out. With a sudden twitch of my tail and a wiggle of my nose, I told him to get rid of the humans before they had the chance to capture me.

I jumped down from the tree, phasing back into a human on the way down. I felt my limbs growing longer and my tail disappearing. I felt hairs shrink and fabric weaving itself together. I landed with ease, the blank space under my shoes where my feet had worn them down, landing swiftly without making even a dent in the ground. I looked at the squirrel and saw the reflection of my bright gold and cerulean eyes. He nodded, and then ran out of sight. I nodded back and moved over to the tree where I store my arrows. I reached underneath the pile of dead leaves where the dead base of the tree was and quickly felt around, searching for the prickles of the tail feathers. I felt the intricate carvings of the cherry blossom wood under my fingertips and the soft feathers of an eagle. I swiftly grabbed the stash before my feet crunched on top of the dark red and gold snow-covered leaves. The human idiots were still fighting, so I took this chance to get into the fighting position where I told the squirrels I was going to be. Using the small makeshift vine rope I made for climbing my red maple tree, which the leaves had all fallen off of, I shimmied up and went to my lookout.


	2. Chapter 2: New Enemies

My home is simply… Zen. I have an opening in a branch where I store all of my apples, no meat, which stay cold from the ice I store in there; a lookout high in the tree where I sit at night and watch the sun set; and my bed, a silky sheet of fabric and some feathery pillows, the only things I have left from my old home in Los Angeles. I have a small bucket I made from the base of a tree that was hollowed out by termites, which I use to store my supply of water whether it's melted snow or rain. My ceiling is pure ice, so crystalized, it looks like diamonds, frozen in midair from when I was first learning my powers. The icicles droop from the ceiling and look as if they are leaning towards me as I climb another rope, the one that leads to my lookout, but before I can get halfway up, I heard the sounds of squeaky battle cries and acorns being blown up.

I walk out to see complete chaos and call the squirrel call. The squirrels chewed through everything and damaged many trees. The squirrels all froze and stared at me, then they ran. They managed to tie up the man and the woman, who look in awe, probably because of them being tied up by a group of angry squirrels. I would've five months ago, but I've mastered my powers and I know what I'm capable of. I jumped down from my perch, casting a dark shadow, watching their faces grow concerned. "Who are you?" asked the woman. She had twigs in her hair and marks of ash on her face. Her face and her tone made me so furious, I could feel my feet burning holes in the snow, showing the grass beneath it and giving a great smoky smell. I stepped out from underneath the tree and heard the man gasp.

"Who am I?" I growled. I leaned over her and stared at her. She glared back in anger, but I could see beneath her mask and icy blue eyes, her eyes full of hope that I wouldn't touch her.

"I am Isis, daughter of Poseidon and Artemis, queen of the bow and arrow, translator of animals, and queen of all nature, yet you have the nerve to ask who am I?"

She flinched backwards and said out of nervousness, "I'm sorry miss, we were sent here by our master in China, Chung Lee, son of Hades, leader of the demi-god army which is coming for you if we don't catch you. But now after… persuading us," she glanced at the red-bearded man, "we'd like to help you." I glared at her in suspicion, and she jerked her head towards her hands, which were covered in vines. I looked at the green ropes and after three seconds, they fell to the ground, replaced by the scent of lemongrass, roses, and vanilla bean. "If you can answer my one question-" I asked mysteriously, "Of course," she interrupted, "anything."

"Okay then. I need to contact my mother and father, Poseidon and Artemis, but in order to do that, I need to do one of three things. One way is to go to Olympus personally, another is by transporting there, or contacting Isis, my aunt, goddess of the rainbow. Her water messengers can send me to Olympus, but I need two golden drachmas." I glanced at the man and woman, who were chatting. I only caught a few words, "drachma…animals…spear…death…" They walked over to me and placed two coins in my delicate and scarred hand; golden, shimmery, and cold to the touch. "Thank you," I said, "what are your names?"

The sun had finally come up now, and there was no need to start a fire, but up in Olympus, it will still be dark. "My name is Alexa, daughter of Hermes, and this is Aggis, son of Hephaestus. We were recruited to Chung's army about four years back," she replied. She didn't say it, but it looked like she'd been through a lot. I concentrated hard and opened my eyes. Moving my arms to and from, back and forth, I created a bubble of translucent water, sparkly like sapphires. I gripped the golden drachma and thought rainbow. "Please state who you need," the bubble said, "and please insert drachma." I tossed the golden circles into the bubble and they disappeared almost instantly.

"Show me my father, Poseidon," I said. I remembered my human dad, Marcello, who took me in and kept my secret. I desperately wanted to go back, but I couldn't; he'd understand. The bubble showed a blurry image, a destroyed tower, glistening marble, blackened with ash. I stepped inside the water circle and invited Alexa and Aggis with me.


	3. Chapter 3: New Beginnings

"Hello?" I echoed. The twelve chairs of the Olympians were gone, destroyed, and turned to plain stacks of wood. "Is anyone here?" I was getting worried, they would never leave this place, in fear that the Titans may escape or leave. I turned around and found Alexa and Aggis were gone. "Okay, this is getting really weird now. Where are you? Alexa? Aggis?"

"I've been expecting you," said a voice from the shadow of a destroyed column. I turned around expecting to see Alexa and Aggis with a cat or my mom and dad, but instead I saw memories, all torn and ripped to pieces. "Isis!" called a voice; it sounded like Mom's.

"Mom!" I saw her in her glistening gold toga and ran to give her a hug, but before I could grasp her in my arms, she turned to black dust and bones. "Mom?" I turned around to the shadow. "What have you done with my mom?" I shrieked. It came out as a blood-curdling scream, but I didn't care; I wanted my mother back. I gripped my bow and grabbed an arrow injected with snake venom and it plunged into the heart of the bodiless shadow. Before it hit him, he had already disintegrated, and when the arrow dropped, right next to Zeus' chair, he appeared behind me.

"I hear you are the daughter of Poseidon," said Chung Lee coldly, sending chills up my spine. He turned around and I saw him, dark skin, brown milky eyes, a black overcoat, and dark brown hair. He was definitely Asian, Chinese or Japanese, just like what Alexa said. "Ah, you have your father's eyes, and your mother's hair. Such a shame it was to trap them. They fought hard though, saying that you would avenge them. But alas, you are nothing but a puny teenager." He gestured towards the marble columns, and I finally saw that they were not destroyed; they were the gods and goddesses, all imprisoned in marble.

Through clenched teeth, I said, "What did you do to them?" Lunging at him and turning into a puma at the same time, I landed gracefully on my paws, baring my fangs. I waited for the right moment to lunge, but before I could react, Chung pointed his left hand at a crack in the marble floor and it opened. I heard a piercing shriek.

"Demonhounds," Aggis muttered. The hounds slipped out of the crack and were prepared to fight. There were three of them, all shadowy creatures; one for each of us. I lunged for the first one and with a swipe of my paw, it disintegrated. Alexa and Aggis handled theirs with ease also, and together, we headed for Chung. I got so angry at him; destroying my mom, leaving everyone to fend for themselves; this is not going to happen.

"You took everything from me, my home, my family, my friends, but you aren't going to get rid of me that easily. I felt my feet coming off of the ground and me turning into a human without force. "You may think I'm like you, but I will never ever be like you." I lifted my arms and thrusted them forward.

Animals from all over the world, jaguars, lions, and many others that I couldn't name, escaped behind me and began trampling Chung, all still in spirit form. Giant bubbles of water surrounded me like waves and down poured on him. When I thrusted my arms back, he was drenched in water, and tried to talk, but before he could, I made a water trident and an arrow and clenched them together, the symbol of Poseidon and Artemis together as one, my symbol. He tried to stop me from throwing him off of Olympus, but I threw my symbol at him and he plunged out of the sky into complete darkness.

"He's gone," I said to Alexa, "your life is back to normal again. Thank you for everything." She hugged me, her only sign of friendship. "If you're ever in the forests of Scotland again, give me a call." She turned around and with Aggis, left Olympus. Behind me, the stone columns came back to life. "Mom! Dad!" I shrieked. I ran to hug them, and smelled sea salt and berries.

"We are so proud of you," said my mom. Dad turned to give me a hug and smiled at me with his ocean blue eyes.

"I believe this is yours," said a voice from behind me; Zeus. I turned around and saw a glimmering and sparkly gold toga, with blue sapphires and an ivy crown. "I hereby appoint you Isis, lead hunteress of the Hunters, and goddess of nature." All of the Olympians cheered and I gave Zeus a hug, and felt a shock of electricity. "You deserve it," he whispered into my ear. He then placed a chair of leaves and vines between Artemis and Poseidon.

_THE END_


End file.
